My Knight
by GunjiBunny
Summary: A tragedy at William McKinley High School brings two people closer together. Sinn one shot (Santana/Finn)


It wasn't fair. How dare he treat her like that after all this time? There he was being wheeled away out of school to an unknown fate after saving my life and all he had to say was… she could almost scream in anger. Of course this wasn't the time or place for it, actually maybe it was considering all around her were crying and worried people. No one could have guessed that Jewfro would have gone all Columbine today but the results of his excursion were all over the place. There was a faraway voice to her left calling her name but because the person was so far away she just ignored it. That was until someone placed their hand on her shoulder did she turn and see Brittney, however close she was her voice sounded far away still.

"I can't hear you," she shouted and Brittney nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked louder and slowly to which Santana nodded.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Aside from her ears but actually the volume was starting to return to normal.

"Because they took Finn and you were right there too." Finn, again, yeah why was she near Finn this time? Looking around she saw an Algebra book open on the floor with a football drawing on it. Yeah, she was running late and he never used it so she borrowed it without asking and she was returning it to him. Finn was a decent enough guy, but then she remembered what he said and her blood started to boil again.

"Whose they?" she wanted to find and slap him right now.

"The ambulance people, Sanny are you okay?" She felt herself start to cry as the memories came back to her in a flash like the muzzle flash of a gun.

Finn was standing in front of his locker looking dazed and confused as Santana walked up in her Cheerio's outfit.

"What's wrong Shriek, are you trying to find Waldo in there?" she asked stopping next to him the book under her arm.

"I could have sworn I brought my Algebra book in today."

"You did, I borrowed it without asking," she said with a smile as he fingered the lock.

"Oh that's why it was open when I got here," he still sounded odd but when he looked down at her he flashed a knowing smile that made her butterflies flutter. Keeping her composure she handed the book to him with a thin lipped smile. Reaching out for it he kept his eyes on her for a moment before looking up and seeing something behind her. Reacting before Santana could Finn reached out and pulled her into a hug causing the book to tumble to the ground and land open. Before she could scold him she left herself lifted up and spun around with him protecting her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked trying to sound upset when a car outside backfired. It was alarmingly close and it must have scared Finn because he lurched forward and they both fell. Although he was protecting her she hit her head on the cold floor seeing stars for a moment then she saw the mountain of fuzz on Jacob's head as he walked over them. Words were coming out of his mouth but Santana couldn't make them out, there was a buzzing sound in her ears she couldn't explain until Jacob lifted a silver revolver up aiming at her and she felt herself shrink, hiding under Finn, a natural reaction. She saw him let go of the trigger for a moment then what looked like two mosquitos flew over into the boy and he started to jerk and scream. When the gun clattered to the floor a football player tackled him along with a cop. Once he has up and in cuffs Santana had rolled Finn over so that she could get up but looking over at him she screamed. There was a blossom of red forming on his shirt and she realized that Jacob had meant that for her, and Finn had just saved her life. Falling down to her knees she pressed her ear close to his lips hoping to hear him breath and thankfully she did but that wasn't all she heard as Finn slowly opened his eyes.

"San…you're okay. That's good, but I hurt so much."

"It's going to be okay," she said not sure if she believed it herself however the double doors burst open as two men with a gurney rushed over to them.

"Before I go…I have to tell you…I love you."

"What?"

"I just wanted to protect you because I love…" his eyes closed again and the medical techs gently asked her aside. She watched in stunned silence as the men lifted Finn up onto the gurney, opening his shirt to check the bullet hole. She heard one of them saying the bullet was still inside and one went to work securing him as the other pushed him out to the ambulance. Santana just watched as if nothing was real anymore before looking down, next to his book there was a streak of blood, his blood.

Pulling her back into the now with an embrace of her own Brittney hugged her best friend, happy she was alive and although it felt comforting it wasn't Finn. It was in that moment that she realized that there was something as true love because she was shot in the heart by cupid. Okay maybe not the best example at this point in time but she knew that she loved Finn as well. Gently pulling back she looked at Brittney but she had a look on her face that Santana couldn't place.

"Sanny, you're crying," she pointed out quickly Santana swiped her face, she was crying. She was crying because it felt like she was the one who had been shot but before she could say anything the rest of Glee poured into the hall like Jell-O down Berry's shirt.

"Girls, we heard gun shots and kept down in the choir room. The police declared it to be clear, Santana are you okay what happened?" Mr. Shue asked rapid fire like a machine gun…come on San stop thinking like that.

"Jewfro…he started shooting up the school."

"Oh my God," Quinn muttered as Sam pulled her into a close hug. It was Tina that noticed the blood as she squeaked.

"What is that?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

"Finn…he saved my life." She muttered as Tina stepped closer to hear what she said but she shouted causing her to jump back. "Finn was shot by Jacob to protect me!"

"The men in the ambulance took him," Brittney added in softly as Quinn, Tina and Santana started to cry again. Puck was stiff and Mike stroked Tina's head gently as he fought back his own tears. After a few moments Mr. Shue took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay my car can fit five," he said as Sue strode around the corner oblivious to everyone except herself.

"Sand Bags, Quinn, Brittney, what are you doing out here Cheerios starts in five." Looking around at the chaos and the tears she said, "Who died?" There was a loud crack as Santana slapped her teacher before running off down the hall towards her car, Brittney was on her heels. Before Sue could express outrage Tina pointed at the ground at the blood that streaked the floor.

"Hopefully not Finn," she said and Sue recognized what it was and understood what happened, she started to mutter sorry but the words couldn't or wouldn't come out. Soon the others went to their cars to follow Santana. Outside Rachel and Jessie were looking from behind the barriers that were put up she tried to ask what was happened as Santana and Brittney blew pass them but she couldn't get a word out interrupted by the slam of her car door like a gunshot…damnit… Rachel turned back to Jesse obviously worried as Santana flew out of the parking lot. Soon the gang came pouring out, Puck, Quinn and Sam ran over to Puck's truck as Mr. Shue, Tina and Mike went towards his stopped by Rachel and Jesse.

"What's going on? Where is everyone going?" she looked above the others, "And where's Finn?" At the mention of Finn's name Tina burst into tears and Mike told them to come along and he'd explain on the way so Jessie and Rachel joined the others in the car.

Lying in the ER room Finn was breathing shallowly as the machine he was hooked into beeped steadily. The doctors had just finished removing the bullet from his chest and even though he was out of the woods with that they were waiting for the x-rays to come back and make sure that the bullet didn't do any further damages. Ironically there was someone else in his room, someone handcuffed to the gurney who had suffered a seizure when hit by the Taser. Jacob Ben Israel looked over at Finn and shook his head.

"Why'd you do that Finn? I didn't want to hurt you; you actually treated me with respect when I wasn't doing things to bother your friends. She's hardly a friend; she teases you as much as she does me, probably more." He didn't expect a reply so he was surprised when Finn sat up with a grimace on his face.

"She's scared of letting people in; if she teases you then she cares even just a little. If she hated you then he'd ignore you. Face it; if you stopped getting in everyone's business you'd probably have a lot of friends. Remain a journalist, not paparazzi and they might love you if not respect you and you ruined all of that by not sharing your pain." Finn paused and lowered himself back down on the bed listening to the machine and Jacob crying.

When the nurses realized that they put the victim with the shooter they quickly moved Jacob away which was for the best considering that just after they moved him the front doors burst open revealing the freaked out Latina.

"Hudson, where is he?" she demanded and before the nurse could say family only she gave her a death glare, that mixed with Brittney's puppy dog eyes got them the room number. Arriving outside of the door Santana froze and Brittney ran into her.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly tugging on her best friend's arm but Santana was frozen until Brittney stepped before her and the door and looked into her eyes. "San…" she whined.

"He saved me Britt, I was nothing to him but he saved my life. A single act of kindness but honestly it should be me in there not him," tears were flowing now, that act of protection caused a chink in the armor she wore daily to protect herself from everyone else. The only person she let to see her real self was Brittney.

"Last year I suggested that you sleep with Finn, you know why?" Brittney asked in a moment of clarity tilting her friend's chin up so they looked each other in the eyes. "Because I saw what kind of man he is, the perfect boyfriend for someone like you, the ying to your yang."

"Yin," Santana corrected through a chuckle.

"Yin, I knew I could trust you with him because he's like one of the guys on that show you showed me."

"What if he doesn't have feelings for me back?"

"I've seen how he looks at you, it's not how he looked at Quinn or Rachel, it's like he truly cares for you."

"When did you become so smart Britt?" Santana asked wiping the tears away. Brittney just smiled and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

When Finn opened his eyes the first person he saw was Santana and when she noticed him she picked up something and held it out for him to sip, water.

"Your mom and dad are coming back from Washington right now and Kurt is on his way from visiting Blaine at Dalton."

"You're alright," he said softly and she nodded.

"Of course I am, I wasn't the one who was shot."

"I know I wouldn't have let that happen to you."

"Why?" Santana asked, practically begging.

"Because I lied to you, last year wasn't meaningless and I started to notice how amazing you are. You're beautiful, have an amazing voice, and your personality. You're so fiercely loyal willing to protect your friends no matter the cost." Leaning over to him she gently kissed him on the lips, "Thank you so much Finn, your sacrifice meant the world to me."

"It wasn't a sacrifice, that means I gave something up, I'll always protect you Santana." Swallowing hard and looking at the door before looking into his eyes again before moving towards his ear.

"I love you Finn," she whispered and sat back in the chair as a large group of friends burst into the room. Going over to where Santana was sitting Puck eyed her carefully before looking at his buddy. Sam and Quinn took post across from them as Mike, Tina, Mr. Shue and Jessie came into the room to make sure Finn was okay. Of course when Rachel came in she was talking rapid fire about how one of her dads was a head surgeon and if Finn needed it he would be taking lead. Thanking her and everyone else Finn explained that the bullet was removed and they were just waiting on the results to make sure nothing else is wrong. Soon people started to filter out especially when Kurt arrive and the storm of Rurt took over as Rachel made sure that her ex had the best care and Kurt made sure that he was completely comfortable. Santana just sat there with her hands on her lap watching Finn deal with everything smiling at how he was. Even though he was hurt he tried his best to make Rachel and Kurt feel special and wanted. After a few hours the nurse declared visiting hours to me over and before Rachel could complain Jessie swooped in and led her off nodding goodbye to Finn and Kurt. Then there was three but soon Blaine arrived, gently hugged Finn and then took Kurt away smiling softly at Santana. Quiet filled the room for a few moments when the nurse came in.

"You're quite a popular guy," she said pausing when she saw Santana still there, "You need to go too dear." Before Santana could answer Finn's hand covered hers and squeezed,

"But Nurse Jackie, this is my girlfriend, and I love her."

The nurse smiled, nodded and left.


End file.
